Flash King
: Flashman's giant robot that is formed when the command is given. Its main weapon is the which is deployed from the left "fender" of the Star Condor. Other weapons include the formed from the AWACS radar of Jet Seeker, the fired from the hatch in its stomach, the rocket punch, and the fired from the jewel in its chest. Flash King's finisher is the where after energizing the Cosmo Sword with energy from its forehead jewel, Flash King performs a jumping somersault slash. It was temporarily destroyed in episode 15 when the monster Za Zukonda caught it in a suicide attack but returned in episode 20 to help the Titan Boy before it could be destroyed by Za Bluezass. Components Tank Command : Red Flash's mecha. It is usually on the ground, but flies for the formation of the Flash King. It is armed with a pair of Tank Command Missiles that can be fired from a rotating turret on the top of the craft. It forms the torso, waist and head of the Flash King. It is stored in the front of the Star Condor. It is known as Tank Command 1 in the toyline. It appeared again in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Jet Delta : Green Flash and Yellow Flash's fighter jet. It is armed with a beam cannon along the underside of its body. It forms the right limbs of the Flash King. It is stored in the rear of the Star Condor, to the right of the Jet Seeker. It is known as Jet Delta 2 in the toyline. Jet Seeker : Blue Flash and Pink Flash's AWACS (Airborne Early Warning and Control) jet. It is armed with a pair of rapid-fire laser cannons along the roots of its wings. It forms the left limbs of the Flash King. It is stored in the rear of the Star Condor, to the left of the Jet Delta. It is known as Jet Seeker 3 in the toyline. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Flash King, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Flash King which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Flash King fought alongside Battle Fever Robo, Dyna Robo, and DaiBouken to destroy Hades God Ifrit. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Flashman, Flash King appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Flashman red cockpit.jpg|Tank Command Flashman Green-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Jet Delta BluePinkCockpit.jpg|Jet Seeker Flashman Robo cockpit.jpg|Flash King cockpit Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Hiromu on board CB-01 used his Megazord key to transform Go-Buster Ace into Flash King. Behind the scenes Recognition Flash King is featured as #98 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Flash King is the first combining mecha to have a unified cockpit. (although Battle Fever Robo and DaiDenzin had them, both were one-piece mecha) Category:Mecha (Flashman) Category:Three-Piece Combination